


Trial of the Century

by KorrohShipper



Category: Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Episode: The Phantom Zone 1x10, The Trial of Nyssa-Vex, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrohShipper/pseuds/KorrohShipper
Summary: After the devastating Battle of Kandor, General Zod takes over the city and began wielding his power when public unrest grows with both the rankless and the elite citizens. To throw off suspicion and give the people someone to blame, he chooses a political scapegoat.And who better to use than Nyssa-Vex, the daughter of the disgraced Chief Magistrate who continued working with Brainiac knowing all too well the destruction that's to come to Kandor.





	Trial of the Century

Nyssa-Vex never thought that she'd be standing in front of the council to be tried for a crime she didn't commit.

But, like how the reality was given to her during a ride in a skimmer with Seg and Lyta, she figured out that things never turn out the way it's expected to and now, standing in front of a council she once worked hard to manipulate to bring fruition to her father's plans, Nyssa only supposes that it's karma in a way.

It's like Rao was spiting her in addition to Seg being taken into the Phantom Zone with no way to retrieve him without bringing Brainiac back to Kandor.

"Nyssa-Vex!" the time traveler, Dru-Zod, called her name out, his voice booming in the auditorium. "You are standing in front of the Council of Kandor, charged with treason and mutiny, violating the Kandorian Constitution by going against the command of a General of the Sagitari wherein with Section 2 of Article XII, the document clearly states that any citizen, may they be of the elite and ruling houses or a rankless individual, must follow any body representing the government."

Nyssa looked around to see people murmuring, agreeing to General Zod. Wriggling her wrists, she fidgeted with the attention and although she didn't show it, she's utterly terrified of not knowing her fate and she immediately thought of her son.

Nyssa froze as she thought of her son. _Not even a cycle old_ , she thought to herself.

"Above it all, you are also charged with collusion for your participation in the scheme your father, Darron-Vex, in the form of a coup against the Voice of Rao before Brainiac's corruption." There were audible gasps all over the room and Nyssa hardened her jaw. He was turning the people against her. "The former and disgraced Chief Magistrate who, might I add, is still at large." Nyssa then heard curses and she saw the angry glares shot in her direction.

Nyssa sucked in a breath of air. A part of her knew the outcome of the trial and it wouldn't end in her favor but she kept her hopes up. A part of her hoped that maybe, she could reach a common ground with the people and yet she knew it was in vain.

With the spectators, there was movement and a Sagitari was soon tackled a rankless citizen down to the ground. "Let me go, you bastard!" the man said, trying to wriggle free from the Sagitari's strong hold. "Give the bitch the punishment she deserves! She and her father, they're responsible for the death of children! Innocent children!" he yelled and Nyssa couldn't help but shudder. It wasn't entirely what happened but it held truth to it.

General Zod ignored the man as he was carried away to be detained in a cell. "Nyssa-Vex, how do you plead?" he asked, his voice dangerously calm.

Nyssa glared at Zod, her voice steady. "Guilty as much as you are for just standing by as Seg-El was sucked into the Phantom Zone." Nyssa turned around and looked at the people around her and tried to get the people's attention, their sympathy. "Kandor, the man who stand before you is the person who condemned the real hero behind our victory and survival—Seg-El, the grandson of a scientist who this city silenced for warning us about Brainiac." Nyssa raised both of her cuffed hands and pointed at Zod. "If I am a traitor to this city, then this man has betrayed the entire universe!" there was silence.

Zod looked unfazed and shrugged the accusation off as if it was merely a gust of air. "Well, his noble sacrifice will not be forgotten and his vision for Kandor and what he stood for remains," Zod looked back at her, narrowing his eyes in her direction. "Which is what you and your father were working against in the very beginning, is it not?" Stepping down from the podium, Zod stood in front of her.

Nyssa felt blood surging in her veins. If it weren't for the Sagitari guarding her every move and her hands being cuffed, she would have killed the time traveler.

"So, Nyssa-Vex, do tell me: do you deny these accusations?" Nyssa fell silent, but her glares remained as the crowd went wild, yelling at the Council to provide for a suitable punishment, demanding for her blood and her head.

Soon enough, Mala-Phi, the foreman of the jury and the council stood up with a glass tablet in her hand. "The Council of Kandor hereby finds that the accused, Nyssa-Vex, is to be ripped of her rank and status as a lawmaker and is to be banished to the outlands where she is to live out the rest of her natural life." The people were angry, shouting at a stricter punishment.

Nyssa just stared in front of the podium as Zod climbed back on, watching her as she was forcibly dragged to safety by the Sagitari as a riot broke out as the people continued shouting and stumbling to find their way onto the stand to try and get to her but she was fixed on the man who orchestrated every misfortune she had encountered.

_Zod_ , Nyssa thought to herself, _soon you will kneel before me for mercy_.

The Sagitari behind her were bringing her to a shady alley, with no skimmer to bring her to the outlands. She was no fool, she knew what was going to happen. They were paid to kill her. Their laser rifles had charged up. "Stand back." A soldier said as she walked a few paces ahead, in her hand a Daxamite throwing knife.

_And I will show no mercy._


End file.
